


Safe and sound

by Kat182



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Incest, Nonsense, Sibiling Love, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat182/pseuds/Kat182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all because of the blood, Asha knows that. But Theon doesn't know what binds them, not yet. She has to show him what is the brotherhood. The blood.<br/>Theon just wants to belong to someone and something.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is **my real first story** that I've written in english, so I am so sorry about eventual errors. I hope I've done a good work, let me know.

They were naked and together in the same bed, in a room where an almost unreal silence ruled, but soon the peace was interrupted by the words of Theon.  
  
"What do you want from me, Asha?" he asked, while the dim and flickering candle flame lit up the naked body of his sister.  
  
"I want to show you what unites us and will always do, until the end," replied Asha bending over him, taking his face in her hands and violently biting his lower lip until it bled. Asha felt the coppery taste of blood spill out on the tongue, sweet and bitter at the same time.  
"The blood, Theon," she said in a revelatory whisper, with reddish drops that stained on her mouth, "is the blood that unites us forever, wherever you go and whoever you'll be. It doesn't matter until we have our blood, it will always be the same".  
  
Theon leaned toward her and put his lips to hers, still dirty of his own blood: his eyes were half-closed, he was kissing her slowly and she didn't notice that Theon started crying. Asha, feeling her cheeks wet, broke the contact and stared at him, looking at him. She was looking into the deep of his irises so dark and that black liquid reminded her the depths of the oceans, but he was weak and fragile in front of her, like a shellfish clinging to his rock.  
Asha wiped the tears with the palm of her hand, with a quick and abrupt gesture.  
  
Theon would have wanted to look down, but she would not let him. She took his chin between her fingers, squeezing and forcing Theon to bring his dark shining eyes in tears upon themselves, to meet hers that were dark and hard as a rock.  
Theon buried his face in the crook of her neck, hiding his face and also hiding himself, while Asha wondered the reason for those tears and felt his brother's arms tighten around her so desperately. Asha surrounded him in return, _knowing that she would have to be strong for both_.  
  
"Asha," he murmured against her skin, "Asha," he repeated again, his voice trembling in almost total darkness in which they were immersed.  
  
Asha looked at his brother in the eyes, she did it for a long moment that seemed endless, as if she could never know the end, as well as the blood that bound them, being an eternal promise, durable and indestructible as the steel of which they were made both of them.  
Theon was shaken by chills and sobs that Asha could not ignore.  
  
"Now stop crying," she ordered him firmly. The flow of tears began to stop.  
  
Asha noticed that the lower lip of Theon was still bleeding slightly, so she licked a few scarlet drops, and she rested her palms on his chest and made him lie down.  
Positioned herself between his legs and watched carefully, because she wanted to always remember every detail and every moment of that night: Theon, naked and panting beneath her, was completely submissive to her will.  
  
The black gaze of Asha was similar to the hardness of a rock: she moved on him and felt him live inside, deep inside herself. Asha's fingers moved over the body of Theon, pressing on that white skin up to leave the mark of their passage, but a scarlet trail disappearing little by little it was not enough for her, so she dug her nails into his flesh until it hurt.  
Theon gasped and let out a cry hoarse, dull and deep that seemed to come from the most abysmal inner self. Asha had treated him as if he was her property and she had permission to do so, because he finally have belonged to something and especially to someone.  
"You are mine" a whisper in the darkness, "mine" she added.  
  
Asha bent over him, kissed him furiously at first, and then slid her tongue along his white neck, biting and marking the body that belonged to her now and always. Asha was everywhere, inside and out, and even now in his bones. It was unforgettable, as a bond of blood.  
Asha leaned over to kiss him, it was a wet and urgent kiss that smelled of blood, salt and despair: Theon pressed his lips to hers, letting her tongue penetrated fiercely in his mouth, then she arched her back moaning his name. And Theon came with the name of sister on his mouth.  
Asha collapsed wearily on the bed, next to his brother. Silence fell in the room.  
  
"Asha" he said in a feeble voice, his chest got up and got down rhythmically, so fast. Asha turned to him and said: "You're mine now. Don't forget it".  
  
Theon thought that it was the first time that he was safe, safe and sound in the arms of his sister.  
Safe and sound at home. The arms of his sister would have been his first and only home, even if only for a single night.  
 _Theon Greyjoy belonged to someone and something_.


End file.
